


【授权翻译】Knight of Cups/圣杯骑士

by carboxyl



Series: The way to Piltover/皮尔特沃夫大逃亡 [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboxyl/pseuds/carboxyl
Summary: 逆命回想着他与他的伙伴一同前行的时刻，那些影响了、鼓舞了他，也让他精疲力尽的时刻。
Relationships: Malcolm Graves/Twisted Fate
Series: The way to Piltover/皮尔特沃夫大逃亡 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1258046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【授权翻译】Knight of Cups/圣杯骑士

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knight of Cups](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002453) by [albawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/albawrites/pseuds/albawrites). 



> 注：圣杯骑士是一张塔罗牌，象征一個假朋友，一個來自遠方的陌生人、勾引者，應把握當前的命運。参考释义：  
> https://www.lnka.tw/html/topic/1198.html

01  
“好吧...这就有点尴尬了。”

坐在对面的男人块头不小，不过他完全没有被吓到。更不好对付的畜牲他都在赌场里见过，就算这家伙有同伙他也不担心。目前的情况是他们俩同时往牌桌上各扔了四张A，当然，除了出千以外没有别的解释了，更何况他从不会放过任何一个出千的机会。只不过这次意外失手了。所以现在他很期待对面的男人会做些什么。

而男人竟爆发出大笑。

“狗娘养的！”男人咧着嘴说，“你可真是个混球。”

他略显做作地朝男人点了点头：“我接受。这下子可让你亏了不少。”

“在这种地方耍老千，一定有不少人想把你这双手给剁了吧？”

“他们当然尝试过啦。”他对男人自信一笑。

“我有个提议。想边喝边谈吗？”

他思忖了一下，耸了耸肩。这也行？！“你买单我就来。”

男人轻笑几声，向他伸出手：“格雷福斯。马尔科姆·格雷福斯。”

他从善如流地握住：“托比厄斯。”

02  
能把他关住的监狱，世上大概还不存在。大多数执法者都拿他没辙，极少数运气好的就算能抓住他，不久之后也会被他给跑了的。不幸的是，托比厄斯的这位搭档可没他那样的好运气了。

而且他不能一直让格雷福斯等着自己。

随着一阵熟悉的躁动顶上心口，托比厄斯将自己传送到了大厅。厅里的警卫还没试图做出反应，就被他用一根钢管敲晕了。他走进牢房，格雷福斯正隔着铁栏杆缄默地望着他。

托比厄斯弯下腰，掏出随手顺来的钥匙开了门。他朝格雷福斯微微鞠了一躬，笑道：“看来您确实急需我的救援。”

“靠...”格雷福斯也笑了，他走出来，友好地拍了拍托比厄斯的肩，“我跟你搭档是对的。”

“你没后悔就已经让我很高兴了，马尔科姆。”托比厄斯调笑，“把枪拿上，等我搜完那人的口袋就赶紧走吧。”

03  
百无聊赖时，托比厄斯就会找个看上去有着丰厚钱包的人，对那人施展魅力，在发生关系后趁其不备顺手牵羊。不得不说，他已经对此相当熟练了，甚至在里头找到了乐趣。做这么好玩又刺激的事，有什么可后悔的呢？

比如刚刚和他上了床的德玛西亚贵族正悠闲而傲慢地拨弄他的辫子。“要是跟了我，你会过上更优渥的生活。凭我的财产，养你一个绰绰有余。”这个托比厄斯连名字都没记住的男人开口道。

“天呐，您是在邀请我和您一起回家吗？”托比厄斯心不在焉地回应，“这真是让我受宠若惊。”

贵族笑着把他的辫子收到耳后：“我对你很感兴趣。”

看吧，都是这样，嘴里讲着甜言蜜语，实则心里觉得他跟出来卖的没什么区别。托比厄斯扬起一边嘴角，他对妓女们的工作并无微词，但这毕竟不是他的生活。他当然可以被这个富人包养，享受奢靡的生活，但他不会做出这样的选择。

“真诚地感谢您，先生。”托比厄斯轻笑，准备起身离去，“但我有自己的生活和工作。”

他的手臂突然被紧紧抓住。不像威胁，更像理所当然的所有权宣言。“如果我不是在邀请你呢？”贵族的眼神危险起来。

托比厄斯终于不再伪装，他冷笑道：“是吗？我们才刚刚共度了一个美好的夜晚，为什么要用这种胡话把它毁掉呢？”

贵族突然压倒他，把他的双手狠狠反剪于身后，他的声音在托比厄斯耳边咆哮：“水耗子，你真把自己当作什么好东西了吗！”

就在他准备摸出一张牌时，压在身上的重量突然消失了，随后他听到了拳头猛击肉体的声音。“咔——”托比厄斯抬起头，那个贵族正颤抖地捂着自己的鼻子，而愤怒的格雷福斯站在他旁边。

“人渣。”格雷福斯朝那人身上啐了一口唾沫，“托比厄斯，你没事吧？”

“啊，好得很。多谢了，搭档。”托比厄斯从发辫下面抽出一张牌。

格雷福斯把裤子扔给他：“赶紧把这个混蛋解决了。我们都在马路对面。”

真是糟透了。托比厄斯人生中的大部分时间都是独自一人度过的，他在各个城邦之间奔波，自己保护自己。总有人想收买或是“拯救”这个可怜的被放逐者，试图向他开价，强行逼他过上新生活。但也有人不一样，比如某个支持他、关心他的朋友。

托比厄斯真诚地向他微笑：“就在那儿见了，搭档。”

能有他真好。

04  
在那很长的一晚，他们干成了一票大活。皮城金库惨遭洗劫，只留下数十名法务官对着一片狼藉无能狂怒。而托比厄斯、格雷福斯与其他同伙早就偷走了一艘船，往祖安逃之夭夭。托比厄斯和格雷福斯主要负责划船，而其他人则尽力做些杂务，毕竟他们对船只并不了解。格雷福斯生于比尔吉沃特，学会这些是理所当然，而托比厄斯，虽然不会游泳，但对掌帆却很在行。

团伙成员们在简陋的船舱里睡得东倒西歪，托比厄斯看向自己身边，格雷福斯还在昏昏沉沉地打瞌睡，他的头发长长了些，碎发从头巾里垂下来，散到脸上。也许这就是上天的怜悯吧。自从被放逐以来，托比厄斯一直以为自己再也无法信任任何人。亲人与曾经的朋友背弃他，乘着大河游民的风帆向他无法企及的远方驶去，男孩的心也随之变得冷硬起来。多年流亡生涯中，他也曾与不少人合作过，却没有打心底里相信过谁。

但格雷福斯就是与众不同，他偏偏是惟一一个能赢得他此等信任的男人。不过看在他们合作得这么顺利的份上倒也不奇怪。

他不经意地挑起格雷福斯脸上的乱发，男人的眉毛因被挠痒而微微抽搐。

他想试试这份信任能做到什么程度。

他灵敏的双手没经过什么思考，就把那束头发编成了一条辫子。

“...嗯？”格雷福斯咕哝一声，迷糊中睁开一只眼睛。

托比厄斯手上的动作还在继续。“我在想你也许可以换个新发型。”他有些不怀好意地说。

“是吗？”格雷福斯眨了眨眼，终于醒过来，他看着头发上那条新编的辫子，哼了一声道：“好吧，那我就留着它了。”

“看着还不错吧？”托比厄斯轻笑着，莫名地放下心来，“不过没我的好。”

格雷福斯翻了个白眼，也笑了：“傲慢的白痴。”

托比厄斯靠在他身上，感到心满意足：“我们彼此彼此。”

05  
“你做了正确的决定。”身后的布里克说。

在工作进行得最如火如荼的时候，托比厄斯发现了败露的端倪。所有人都觉得值得一试，只有他劝大家保持警惕。但格雷福斯说他的担心是不必要的，好像只要能得到他的支持，接着把这一票干完就万事顺利。可一旦他们被抓住，就绝无逃出的可能，并且事情确实正变得越来越糟。每个人都对此心知肚明，除了格雷福斯。他太固执了。于是最终只有格雷福斯锒铛入狱。

他不能再耍那套传送劫狱的老把戏了，他没有去过保险柜，更一辈子都不想去，因为没有囚犯能从那里逃脱。世上关于保险柜的不少传言都将其描绘得固若金汤，但格雷福斯正是被关在了那样一个地方。托比厄斯无能为力，他痛恨自己。

离开前，他凝视着祖安的地平线，喃喃道：“...希望我是对的。”他多么希望自己错了，可如果他们真的留下，那入狱的将绝不止格雷福斯一个。“我们不会让你等太久的...”

不仅仅因为他们是朋友。

06  
救援行动的结果也和那单活儿一样彻底黄了。托比厄斯独自一人看着一切走向崩溃，团队成员们一个接一个地被斩首、被射杀、被强酸化成一滩血水，他们在死前经历了常人难以想象的折磨。而即使付出如此惨重，救援却依旧没有任何进展。每一次都失败了，惨败。他终于对马尔科姆彻底无能为力了。

格雷福斯就在里面经受生不如死的折磨，可没有囚犯能从保险柜逃脱。

也许他们再也无法活着再见了。

祖安到蟒河的路途长而煎熬。那个选择的后果就像重担负在他的肩膀上，使他寸步难行。他找不到机会为那些逝者收尸，而前行的方向正离马尔科姆越来越远。他已经很久很久没有回到这条河流了，但为了一个目的，他必须回到这儿。

河上没有帆船，这使他暗自庆幸。在这只属于他的时刻，他最不想遇见的就是那些将他流放的族人。他还小的时候，以为整个世界都天翻地覆了，直到遇见格雷福斯，才终于感觉有了依靠。但现在，他的选择却又一次毁掉了一切。

做出选择的原本目的已经不重要了。现实就是，他是惟一一个活着逃出生天的人。

托比厄斯将手掌按在河面，看着水在指尖流淌。他低下头，阴沉地目送河水从手中滚滚而逝，就像那些他抓不住的东西一样。锥心的疼痛仍未停歇，而这个世界还在照常运转，它从不在乎一个人的苦难。他所能做的只有把痛苦留下，继续前行。

他收回手，从上衣口袋掏出随身携带的蜡烛，把它放在烛台上点燃，随它漂进河里。烛火顺着水流漂走，渐渐地就看不见了。

他用力咽下苦涩的泪水，将“托比厄斯”这个名字归还给大河。

他向马尔科姆·格雷福斯默默道别。

逆命离开岸边，走向了新的生活。

07  
时间一年年过去。当赚来的钱无人共享，存钱就变得方便多了。当逆命还住在河上时，他与族人们一起恪守简朴的生活，被放逐后，他才有机会过得更舒服些。与格雷福斯一起在城邦之间奔波，他们行骗、盗窃，那才叫生活！而不只是“活着”。现在，他比从前更谨慎，也更会享受了。没理由不这么做，不是吗？

他的胡须长长了。逆命起初不确定应该把它留成什么样子，但隐约记得马尔科姆打理胡子的方式。于是他也试着照做，尽管早已对那位老朋友做了道别，但他还是坚持了一些用以纪念他的习惯。

当他刚听说居然有个法外狂徒冲破了保险柜的封锁时，还没有意识到那会是谁，直到消息传开，他看见了满城飞舞的通缉令——是格雷福斯。他的心一时间五味杂陈，激动、兴奋，还有苦苦等待的解脱终于降临，但之后的传言直接给他泼了一桶冷水。

他要那个背叛了他、抛弃了他、出卖了他的男人血债血偿，这就是他越狱的目的。

看来老朋友聚会这样的好事儿他是期待不来了，他想。格雷福斯能活下来确实值得庆幸，但他太了解他了，一旦那个男人被激怒，就没有什么能阻止他。格雷福斯就是这么一个他所认识的最一根筋的老顽固，他不在乎流血或丧命，那些对完成目的来说统统不重要。好吧，事实如此。

逆命对自己苦笑了笑，只希望自己别被他追上。

而他也确实这么做了。很多年。

08  
逆命睁开眼，清了清干燥的喉咙。头上是璐璐制作的帐篷的穹顶，身边是拉着他一起野营的格雷福斯。

大河游民生来就具有奇妙的天赋，他们能从卡牌中预知未来、获取力量。每当逆命集中注意力，他就能从周身几十米的扭曲空间中获取完全的视野。预知未来很难，回顾过去相比起来容易得多。在艾克的时间机器故障时，他被迫经历了一次时间旅行，之后他总会不由自主地想到过去，甚至梦里都总充满生动的回忆。但他一点也不想这样，只想早点起床。毕竟好的记忆太少，而坏的又太多。

他翻了个身，盯着格雷福斯看了一会儿。男人睡得很沉，但说不定什么时候就会突然被噩梦惊醒，逆命在那时只能尽力安抚他。不过至少自他们睡在一起以来，这样的情况少了很多。

他的一只手默默抚摸格雷福斯的前胸，头靠住他的肩膀。从前他们没有机会和解，但比尔吉沃特让他们认清了彼此的错处。可除此之外，逆命并不知道这条路会通往何方，也不知道格雷福斯会做出什么选择。

“...嗯？”格雷福斯睁开一只眼，惺忪地看他。

逆命安静片刻后微微一笑，耸肩示意他无事发生，而格雷福斯搂住他的腰，把他抱得更近了些。

大部分时候格雷福斯还是那副一根筋的老样子，但他很努力地改变着自己，并且确实卓有成效。逆命有时候都要被他打动了，不过他还是拒绝更深层次的坦诚交流。让他惊讶的是，格雷福斯尊重了他的选择，并耐心地等待着他作出回答的那一天。

他深吸了一口气：“——马尔科姆。我准备好了。”其实并没有，但他欠着格雷福斯一句真心话。他总是如此保留。

格雷福斯缓缓坐起身，顺手把逆命也拉了起来。咫尺之间，他眼中幽微的光将黑暗中的格雷福斯一览无遗。格雷福斯眉头皱着，看起来很疲倦，但意外地并不急躁。

“你确定吗？”格雷福斯柔下声问，逆命的心一阵颤抖。

他叹了口气，轻推了一下老搭档的肩膀：“别说这种会让我动摇的话啊...”

“好吧总之——”格雷福斯开始拨弄他的胡须，“还记得艾克的机器故障那次吗？当时我们之间的关系就有点不太对劲了，你问我‘为那单活儿做过什么’，我一直很好奇这句话是什么意思，你是怎么那么快就知道了的。”

逆命把真心话一句句地掏出来，他真的不擅长这个，但现在不能再退缩了。他竭尽全力保持与格雷福斯稳定的对视：“你对待我的态度很怪异，伙计，太容易分辨出来了。我太了解你了。越小的点越容易看出来，眼神、你凝视我的时间、凝视我的方式，你自己都不知道那是什么样的吧。当然，我不介意。”

“那另一个问题呢？”格雷福斯问，好像生怕会被忘了似的。

“马尔科姆...”他怯懦了，眼神开始闪躲，但格雷福斯在他扭开脸时捏住了他的下巴，强迫他直视着自己吐露心声。“我猜，也许是我，那个时候的我，认为我们、呃，在，谈情说爱、吧。我自己也不清楚。”

“而且，你想知道我们能做到、哪一步，是不是？”

逆命感觉嘴里又在发干，他不知道此时格雷福斯在想什么，但他只想马上原地消失。他颤抖地把格雷福斯那只捏着他下巴的手抓进自己手里，屏住呼吸，把脸颊贴在格雷福斯的掌心。格雷福斯的手指不经意地动了动，粗糙的质感从脸上划过，但他觉得安心了些。

“假设我真的都做了。”逆命不确定地望向他，“那我肯定有混淆的地方。”

格雷福斯沉思了一下：“有吗？”

“但是——”逆命闭上了眼睛，“也要取决于你。”

“你以前也这么说过。你逃避问题，把决定权交给我。谦让是很好的品质，但是...托比厄斯，我愿意听着。”

逆命唯有以真诚回报他的真诚。

唉，这个世界一定是疯了，疯得他都有点想笑，他的脑袋有些晕乎。格雷福斯居然变得体贴了，逆命居然变得诚实了，这是什么平行宇宙发生的？他叹了口气，沮丧而疲惫不堪，但终于睁开了眼睛。

“你愿意给我的一切，我都想要。”他平静地说，“就算只是做偶尔的床伴也没有关系，我可以接受。”

“但如果你能得到的比你想象的更多，为什么不收下呢？”格雷福斯追问，“有什么可纠结的？”

“...没那么简单。”逆命急促地说，眉头皱起，“我对于这种事情，很容易陷进去。就像面对一场自己控制不了局面的赌博。更不要说这么多年来我一直以为自己再也见不到你了，我早该放下这个念头的。马尔科姆，你能理解吗？我...会害怕。”

万事开头难，格雷福斯也懂这一点。他停止抚摸逆命的脸颊，转而与他双手交握。逆命又沉默了。

“你...想了多久了？”格雷福斯问。

这个问题刺痛着他，逆命的双手紧握成拳，几乎有种想把格雷福斯推开的冲动，但格雷福斯的抚摸使他冷静下来。“十二年，”他轻声说，“你也许早就忘了，但有一次，我和一个德玛西亚贵族睡了一觉。”

“是没印象。”格雷福斯说。

好吧，他就知道。“一个老绅士，很爱炫耀他的勋章和宝剑。他对我做了过分的要求，而你打断了他的鼻子。”现在说起年轻时的黑历史也太可笑了，但回忆时他开始不自觉地把格雷福斯想得更好。

“我为你打过不少人吧。”格雷福斯看起来完全没有理解。

“开玩笑吧，朋友？”逆命翻了个白眼，“你，专门跑出来照看我。而我，根本不需要你帮忙。但你还是去了。这就是你做过的，也是你一直在做的。”

格雷福斯有些紧张：“可你从没跟我说过——”

“对，你对我跟别人上床这种事从不发表意见，”逆命刻薄地讽刺道，“所以你从保险柜逃出来，整天追杀我的时候，我也感到相当困惑。”

“那你在艾欧尼亚的时候为什么还要跟我上床？”

“为了‘双赢’啊。”逆命的手终于抽了回去，“你要是拒绝了，我就会当无事发生，该做搭档就接着做。但你同意了——也就是说，我把它当作了一笔一次性交易，总之不亏。虽然从现在来看并非如此。”

他们之间安静了一会儿，逆命不知道是否应该继续保持沉默。他总是只参加那些胜券在握的赌局，一生中几乎没有失控或误判过，但他现在面对的是活生生的格雷福斯，充满不确定性。这感觉太过陌生，他不知道怎么处理，也不能判断自己是否喜欢它。毕竟他手下的每一副纸牌都是按照最合自己心意的方式堆叠起来的。

这份不确定正已达到了微妙的平衡，只是他不知道它更偏向哪一边。

“十二年了...”格雷福斯终于开口，声音沉郁。

“唉...那不是你的问题。”逆命耸肩。

“怎么不是？”格雷福斯摇了摇头，“我越狱之后就做好了杀你的准备，你不该也为此恨我吗？”

逆命的嘴角弯了起来：“我只是有点生气。更大程度上，我感到失望。但被关在监狱里那么多年的人不是我，我能理解。”

两人之间又沉默下来。格雷福斯再一次轻握住了他的手，很奇怪，在做过几次爱之后，握手反倒显得比那还亲密许多。逆命把手背翻过去，手指缓慢地贴合格雷福斯的掌心。“马尔科姆，”他说，“你要知道，我把从前的名字还给大河，是因为我以为我们再也无法重逢了。大河游民都是这样，把自己的一部分归还河中时，那一部分就随着河水死去了。我本来已经向你道了别，因为我实在没有办法了。可你却真的从那个地方逃了出来。后来我又听说你是来找我算账的，所以我就猜到你以为是我出卖了你。但后来也一直没机会告诉你真相，直到比尔吉沃特，整件事还算喜忧参半吧，毕竟我差点淹死在鱼肚子里了。”

格雷福斯认真地倾听着，眼神郁结，他一直揉着逆命的手，想借此安抚他。

“我想你有权知道这些，所以我说了，虽然说这些东西真的很心累。”

格雷福斯的手抚上他的脸颊，引着他进入一个吻。在仍有些别扭的温存中，格雷福斯问：“那你想试试吗？”他很认真。

“什么？你是说我们吗？”逆命冲他眨了眨眼。

“我在暗示啊，老机灵鬼儿。”

他从没想过这句话到头来居然是由格雷福斯先说出口的。逆命谨慎地移开视线，他已经诚实地表达了自己的担忧，他就是一个容易陷进亲密关系里的人，以伊芙琳为例，和她分手之后，他消沉了很久。

“如果只是想试试的话，我不会拒绝你的。”逆命说。

格雷福斯滞了滞，又点了点头：“...嗯。”

“就这样吗？我们现在算是在一起了？呃这可真是浪漫透顶...”

“不不不，如果现在不是大半夜的话，我肯定能说些更好听的。”格雷福斯小声抱怨。

“你分明就是在糊弄我吧。”

格雷福斯轻轻锤了他一拳：“睡你的觉去。真不敢相信我居然会跟你这么个自作聪明的混蛋搞在一起。”

“天时地利人和呗。”逆命在黑暗中笑了笑。

他发自内心地感到喜悦。


End file.
